Gotham Queen
by Nikida-san
Summary: Penelope is living on the top of the world, she has her growing twins and she is the fiancé The King of Gotham. Of course everything great has to come to an end eventually.Gotham's Queen is figuring out that life gets harder when you're marrying a psychotic murderer.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Zuli, stay still for mommy so she can get your brother dressed. We have a date with your cousin Lee and I don't want any trouble." I said tickling Zuil's tiny feet. She smiled at me and I started dressing Levi who was very cooperative. I didn't realize life as a mother was so demanding, with Oswald almost always gone it was always me having to take care of the babies and doing most of the work around the house. Jeez, my mother always made it seem like parenting was a breeze.

Of course Gertrude and Lee helped but it doesn't feel the same without him. I finished dressing the twins and brought the downstairs and placed them in their playpen before heading into the kitchen to check on lunch. After turning off all the stoves and setting the table the doorbell rang. I checked on the twins before opening the door to reveal Lee and a cake.

"Hey, Lee how are you doing?" We embraced and she walked into the house going straight to the twins. Levi and Zuli both loved Lee to pieces, they didn't really care for Harvey and Jim though. "So how's life treating you little cousin, you look really well and the babies keep getting cuter every time I see them." I nodded and smiled at me babies.

"Life is good, it could be a little better but I'm not complaining. I just wish Oswald was around more but you know how men are, always putting work before everything else." I looked over at Lee who was making a face at me. "Penelope are you sure your relationship with Oswald is a healthy one because I don't think it is. He is crazy and I'm afraid that one day he might actually hurt you. Since you've been with him you've had to move three times, you've been kidnapped and cut open. Next time you could end up dead, or even worse you could lose the twins, I just want you to think about your safety and the babies safety." Lee explained as I frowned at her.

"If me taking a vacation from Gotham is going to make you feel better then I'll take the twins and we'll go visit Star City or something. I'm safe and so are the twins, Oswald would never hurt me in a million years. Plus even if he tried all I have to do is trip him and run he can't move very fast with his limp anyway." I said chuckling. "You know usually you take a vacation to an island paradise or the countryside like Smallville, Kansas not another city." Lee said as she joined in with my laughter.

We talked for hours and I spent much needed girl time with her. But like always the times came to a end, she left and I was all alone again. Maybe I could call Oswald and see if he's coming home tonight that way I set up a night dinner date for the two of us.

Before i could call Oswald the door opened and he waddled in with Victor and Gertrude on his heels. "Good you're already dressed, mother will watch the twins we're going out tonight." I nodded grabbing my purse and kissing the twins before we left.

"So who are we trying to spy on because it's kind of early to be going to dinner." I said following him into the car. "My dear, we are just going to dinner a really nice restaurant opened up and I want to take my beautiful fiancé there." Oswald said kissing my hand. "That's very nice of you Oswald but I know you better than you think." He smiled at me me kissed my hand. "Trust me it's going to be you and me, and Victor of course but he can get his own table." I shrugged and smiled at Oswald.

Just like he said we went to dinner and there were no shenanigans at least none that I knew of, just much needed one on one time. By the time we left the restaurant it was late and stormy. "Oh how could I forget, it seems that we're going to have to make a quick detour my dear. Victor and I have to visit an old friend, you can stay in the car I promise we won't take too long." Oswald said as we pulled up to a large apartment.

Oswald and Victor got out of the car and broke into the apartment. Old friend my ass. I quietly got out of the car and walked into the into the building making my way upstairs. He's such a liar, he only went out with me just for business. I noticed one of the door on the top floor slightly opened and I walked in seeing a poorly decapitated body lying on the ground.

I covered my mouth before my dinner ended up on the floor. The stench of blood was over powering meaning there were more bodies. I heard Oswald's loud voice along with a very nervous voice. I kept walking towards the sound of their voices until I saw Victor frowning at me. I looked behind him to see Commissioner Loeb and Oswald.

In a split second I was beyond pissed, just like I said before the two of spending time together was just him wasting time so he could terrorize Commissioner Loeb. I left the apartment and started walking home, I didn't care that it was raining or that it was like 2 am, I just wanted to get home and go to bed. Halfway to the house a car pulled up beside me and it was a very worried Butch.

"Get in the car let me drive you home. The boss is very upset right now, the last thing I'm going do is take you to him." I frowned and got into the SUV. "So what happened all the boss said was to find you and he sounded pretty pissed off." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "I don't care that he's pissed off he's a liar and o don't like to be lied too. Just tell me if your going to be crazy and I'll just stay home and let you be crazy." I felt Butch's eyes boring into the side of my face.

The rest of the ride home was quiet and uncomfortable, I was wet, cold and I just want to take a bath and go to bed. When we got to the house it was quiet and Oswald wasn't home thank goodness. I walked upstairs and checked on the twins, Zuli was sleep while Levi was sitting up in his crib. As soon as he saw me he smiled and I picked him up and took him to my room laying him on the bed.

"What are you doing up so late baby boy? I said kissing his face. I heard the front door slam and I knew Oswald was here and raging. I locked the door before grabbing Levi and walking into the bathroom. I filled the tub up with hot steaming water and sat Levi on the rug with a few toys before relaxing. I relaxed for about ten minutes before Levi lost interest and started getting fussy meaning he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Well looks like I'm going to have to continue this bath later.

The great thing about Levi is he doesn't make a lot of noise unless he wants something or he doesn't feel good. Zuli on the other hand she's like the energizer bunny, always making noise and trying to get in everything. As soon as I picked Levi up he stopped fussing, and relaxed in my arms. I see you're ready to go back to bed little man. I heard the door handle jiggling and rolled my eyes.

"Penelope I know your in there, we need to talk. It's really late so we don't have to do it now but we're going to have to talk eventually." Oswald said before I heard him leave. Oh I plan I give him hell when I get up, that bastard better hope he's no in this house because I will rain down on him like the Holy Ghost. (Lol) I laid Levi down on my bed and in a matter of minutes he was sleeping and I followed suit. Life as mother and a crime lords fiancé is beyond crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Levi crying and Gertrude trying to break open my door. I was still exhausted but I needed to take care of all the noise before going back to bed. Levi was fake crying and pulling on my hair, I got out of bed and held him and opened the door to see an angry Gertrude and a fussy Zuli.

"You don't hear me knock on door, and why you keep the door locked up like that? Baby is crying for food and your sleeping." I shook my head and took Zuli from her and walked downstairs with the twins. Zuli stopped crying and Levi started babbling a bunch of nonsense.

After tending to the twins fell on the couch and sighed loudly. "Hey Mama Gertrude, do you think you can watch the babies for me I have to take a quick ride into town?" Gertrude smiled and nodded at me. "Of course I'll watch the babies, I love them so much." I got up and got dressed and headed out. I needed to see Ed, I need to talk to someone other than Lee and Gertrude.

When I got to the GCPD it was a little more crowded than usually. "Penelope, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Lee and Jim walking towards me. Jim was back in his detective get up and Lee had the biggest frown on her face. "You got your job back, that's what he was doing yesterday." Jim made a face at me and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it have you guys seen Ed I need to talk to him." Jim pointed towards the men's locker room and sighed.

I turned around and ran into a tall man who kind of gave me the creeps. The vibe he was giving off wasn't the greatest. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention. There's so many people in this tiny police department, I'm Theo Galavan." Theo Galavan I've heard that name before, he's that politician running for mayor. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Galavan now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be." I said pushing past him and walking into the locker room. Ed was talking to himself in the mirror, he turned and gave me a weird smile before walking towards me.

"You alright Ed you don't look to good?" He shook his head. "I'm fantastic, I should be asking you how you were, you look like you didn't sleep last night. How are the twins, the last time I saw them all they did was sleep. I've got a riddle for you, what kind of tree can you carry in your hand?" He was babbling that meant he was hiding something. "I'm ok and your right I didn't sleep very well, the twins are happy and big and a palm tree. What's bothering you so much that your talking to yourself like a mad man?" I said pulling him down on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Well if you really must know I can't tell you here, I'll come by the house when I get off. I'm going to need you to keep an open mind and please don't judge me when I share this secret with you." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "It feels so good to be able to trust someone with something so personal, thank you Penelope. So what brought you to the GCPD?" He asked "I was just passing by and wanted to say hi, make sure to call before you come by. I'll see you later Ed." I left the GCPD, and as soon as I got in my car my phone went off. Oswald was calling and I'm sure he was still a little pissed off.

~"What do you want, I'm not in the mood to talk?"

~"I am going to be the bigger person and apologize for lying to you. I shouldn't have brought you on my little field trip so to make it up to you I got you a gift. Come by and see me so I can give it to you."~

~"Sure I'll be there in like 5 minutes and don't expect me to stay there all day, I'm tired and I have plans."~

~"It won't take long I promise just hurry."~

I hung up the phone and headed over to my wonderful and loving fiancée. I hope you are catching the sarcasm in my voice. When I got the mansion I walked in and saw Oswald sitting at the head of table. "You are right on time my love, please have a seat." I raised an eyebrow and sat at the other end of the table. He got up and placed two boxes in front of me. One was obviously jewelry but I couldn't tell what the other was. So I picked up the larger one.

"Open the other one first I'm sure you'll like it so much more." Oswald said pushing the smaller box towards me. I frowned at him and opened the small box, a beautiful diamond necklace there was no way this necklace was under $10,000 it was extravagant. "Let me put it on for you, I saw this earlier today and it had your name written all over it, and it's also so an apology for what you saw early this morning. Now that we got that one out of the way open the other one love." I did as I was told and opened the box to see a pink revolver.

"Why get this for me we have tons of guns at the house, hell I have one in my purse right now." Oswald chuckled and shook his head picked up the . "This right her Penelope is a Smith & Wesson model 642 revolver its is a double action small 38 special. 1.87" barrel, the frame is made of aluminum alloy and the cylinder and barrel are stainless. The finish is stainless and of course it's pink your favorite color. Now I want you to really understand what I'm about to tell you, this gun is for your protection get rid of the old one in your purse because this is your new weapon. Also if you tell anyone what you saw at Loab's place this same gun is the last thing you will see before I kill you." Oswald said before placing the gun in my hand.

I'm not one to scare easy but in that moment I was terrified and at the same time the fear excited me. I smiled putting the gun in my purse and placing a light kiss on Oswald's lips. "You have nothing to worry about my love." I said before taking my leave.

I sped home and when I got there Gertrude was outside on the porch with the twins. As soon as they saw me their little faces lit up and so did my mine. "I hope you two were good for your Oma." I said kneeling down in front of them. Zuli and Levi both reached for me and I took them inside, setting them in the living room. "Babes were wonderful, did you speak to my Oswald, he was looking for you all morning." I nodded picking up the babies toys and cleaning up the place a bit. After my little confrontation with Oswald I almost forgot that Ed was going to be coming to the house. I should probably get Gertrude home and finish cleaning up.

After thirty minutes of cleaning there was a knock on the door, there was no way Ed was already finished with work. Gertrude ran over to the door and opened it, a tall tan beautiful woman invited herself into the house. "Excuse me, who the hell are you?" Before I could react I was knocked out. Just when things were starting to feel normal, here we go again with the kidnapping.

When I woke up I was chained up to a large glass table, I could hear the twins crying in the distance. I tried for a few minutes to somehow release myself of these cuffs but it was fruitless. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Theo Galavan walking up to me.

"What the hell is going on, why am I chained up like an animal?" I yelled. He kneeled down to my level and gave me a fake smile. "You are the key to getting everything that I want from Penguin." He said patting my head. "Well you don't want me hurt so I suggest you take these handcuffs off and bring me my crying children." He shrugged before the same woman that broke into my home walked into the room with my crying babies. He uncuffed me and I took twins from the evil woman and they stopped crying instantly.

"I don't want to be chained up like an animal, I will be fed everyday and have a comfortable place to sleep." I said frowning. "That can be arranged, as for Mrs. Cobblepot she will have to stay in the warehouse. I'll have my sister Tabitha show you to lyour room." Tabitha pulled me out of the room and down the hall to a large room with two cribs. "Your lucky it was my idea to keep you in this room. I kind of have a soft spot for kids." I thanked her and she closed the door and I put the babies on the bed. Well I guess this is better than being locked up like poor Mama Kaplepot. It doesn't look like I'm sneaking out of this penthouse so I might as well make myself comfortable until they let me go. Here we go again, just when you think Gotham is getting better she turns into a bigger bitch than before. I love Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been locked up for a few days and staying in this room was starting to get to me, the twins were content because they had no idea what was going on but I was on edge. It turns out this Theo Galavan character and his sister were behind the Arkham break outs. Today I was pacing around the room and wondering when I was going to be fed, I was starving and the babies needed fresh air. My door was unlocked and Tabitha walked in and sat on the bed. "I'm bored so I decided to come and harass you." She said tickling the babies feet.

Yeah this was a regular thing, Tabitha and I kind of bonded since I was locked away, she helps keep the babies under control and I can get whatever I want. "Well you should harass me outside in the fresh air, I'm going crazy locked up in here." Tabitha laughed and picked up Levi before leaving the room. I grabbed Zuli and followed her out into one of the many living rooms, where Barbara was lounging. "We thought you might want some company Bab' s so I brought these little munchkins out for you." Tabitha said handing Levi to Barbara.

Oh yeah, Barbara and I had also bonded, I tried hating her for attacking my cousin but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Since we were the only women in the penthouse we decided that it would be best to stick together, I was slowly starting to think that these people were brainwashing me. "So when am I going to be let out of the house again, I'm starting to feel like Penny." Theo walked into the room and shook his head at the three of us. "Actually I have something for you and Penelope to do, well if she's willing to do it." The three of them looked over at me and sighed shrugging. "I'll do it as long as I get to leave this stuffy penthouse, oh and my twins need more entertainment. Perhaps you can send someone to grab somethings from my house?" Theo nodded and I smiled.

"Good now that that's settled, I'll have your costume ready and you need to make sure you keep your mask on unless I say otherwise." Great now I was doing some of Theo's dirty work and Mama Gertrude was still locked away in some random warehouse. I can use this to my advantage and see if I can find Gertrude. "If all goes well tonight you might be released tomorrow but that's up to Penguin if he cooperates. You ladies enjoy the rest of your time, I'll call you two when the time is right." Theo walked out of the room leaving the three of us and the twins, thank god.

"Question, you ever kill anyone Penny?" Barbara asked with her awkward psycho face on. "I've severely injured someone but I have never killed anymore. You going to ask me so I'll just tell you, yes if I have to I would kill someone. It feels lexhilarating saying that out loud." I said slightly shocking myself. Hanging out with these psychos was turning me into one. I guess that's a bad thing I can get on Oswald's level, and not be freaked out by decapitated bodies.

The day went by and I was locked back up until Theo walked into the room and threw a frilly pink outfit at me. "Put that on, you're going to be tonight's main event. Be ready in the next 5 minutes." He left the room and I quickly changed into this scantily clad outfit. Is trying to pimp me?

The door flung up and Tabitha and Barbara walked in, I was dressed like Barbara and Tabitha was dressed for a ball. "Let's go Jerome is waiting for us don't worry about the babies, Theo is going to give them to the old bag." Barbara said pulling me out off room. Wait who the hell was Jerome? As soon as we got outside I sighed feeling the muggy city wind blowing. Oh man I missed this feeling so much.

A bag was thrown over my head as before I was shoved in a vehicle. "Who's the new gal?" I definitely did not recognize that voice at all. "She's part of our act tonight, but don't kill her she's a very important guest of Theo." I turned towards Barbara's voice and frowned. Don't kill her? What the hell what kind of people am I dealing with?

After about 15 minutes I felt the car stop and the bag was pulled off my head. Barbara and a red haired kid stood beside me smiling. "You ready to rock n roll baby?" I'm assuming this overly excited kid was Jerome, he didn't look that much younger than me maybe a few years. Barbara grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the building, she gave me a mask which I quickly put on.

"Alright Penny we're going to be the magician assistant so play along or Theo is going to punish you." I nodded following the two into the building. It was a charity for children, and we were going to crash it. Just wonderful I attend these things, if I'm caught I'll be locked up like a real criminal. Jerome was able to easily infuriate the ball and it was our turn to go on stage and "entertain" the crowd.

Well entertaining the crowd didn't exactly go as planned, Jerome was killed by Theo and Barbara and I were running to get away. A van pulled up beside up and Barbara and I got in to see a frowning Tabitha. "Theo didn't stick to the plan, so I'm not really sure what's going to happen with everyone else. Sorry Penelope but it looks like you're going to be hanging out with old mama Cobblepot. Put your clothes back on." I did was she told me before a bag was thrown over my head.

After what seemed like an eternity I was thrown out of the van and locked up in a large cage. The twins were both sleeping in a large bassist and Mama Kapelput was locked up beside me. "My sweet Penelope, did those bad people hurt you?" I shook my head as I walked over to my twins. They were both sleeping so peacefully and Levi made a face that looked exactly like Oswald. I caught myself laughing as I thought about that crazy bastard. I was still a little upset at him for threatening me but I missed him and I missed my home.

"Did they hurt you Mama, I'm fine I promise." She shook her head and I sighed. She not hurt and I was still starving, how was I supposed to feed the babies if I wasn't being fed. Someone walked in with a tray and slide it under my cage door, did I say that out loud. "Boss says you have to stay healthy so the babies stay healthy. He doesn't want anything to happen to his "most prized possession". I looked down at the food and saw a pretty rose next to a wonderful meal. Thank you so much Tabitha, you crazy psychopath.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed by and I was starting to lose hope in Oswald. What was he doing, why is it taking him so long to find us? I haven't showered in days and the twins were restless, hell I was restless. I was laying on the uncomfortable mattress they give me with a bubbly Zuli and a sleeping, Levi. "Mama, how are you doing?" I asked looked over carefully turning to face her. She looked over at me and smiled before staring back into space. This solitude was driving her crazy, she rarely spoke and all she did was stare at nothing.

I heard footsteps and looked over to see Tabitha walking towards me. "How are you holding up you look terrible." I frowned at her and sighed. " I look terrible and I feel terrible, and I highly doubt you're coming here to let me out. So if you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to staring at the wall." Tabitha laughed before dropping a folded note on the floor and walking away.

I picked up the note and opened it, ~ _Oswald will probably be coming for you within the hour. Theo is expecting me to kill you and the old bat, make sure you're gone before Cobblepot shows up._ ~ At the bottom of the note, a key was taped at the bottom. Damn you, Tabitha, she only gave me one key. That means I have to leave Gertrude and I don't want to do that knowing she's going to die if I do. But if I don't go that means I'm going to die and possibly the twins. I don't want to leave her but my babies are more important.

I used the key and quietly unlocked the cage, I walked over to Gertrude's door and tried using the key to no avail. It was worth a shot. "Mama I have to go I need to get the kids out of here but I promise I'll send help as soon as I can," I said picked up the twins. "Be careful." I nodded before leaving the warehouse, it was completely empty and it was a little too easy to leave but this is how Tabitha set it up. In no time was back in the city, the twins were fussing and I didn't know where to go or what to do. I was kind of afraid to go back home plus I had nothing on me I couldn't even pay for a taxi. "Penelope, what are you doing?" I turned to see Ed looking me over. He walked over to me and took a screaming Zuli from me before leading me to his car.

"I'm so happy you're here, don't take me home. You don't mind if I stay with you for a bit? I'll explain everything but I can't go back home I need to stay off the map for awhile." Ed nodded as we took off to his small apartment. When we finally arrived I felt like I was in heaven, it felt so good to be a safe haven. "I hope you don't mind, I have to feed them and I'm sure you don't have baby formula here." Ed shook his head and turned towards the kitchen and started fiddling with everything. "So what did you want to tell me that we couldn't say out on the streets?" I sighed before explaining every possible thing I could to my old friends. Everything with Oswald, Fish Mooney, Theo, Tabitha and the Arkham Asylum breakouts.

"And here we are taking refuge in your apartment. I don't think going back home is safe for us so here we go again moving to another home." I said quietly. "It's alright, you're welcome to stay here as long as you please. I don't mind taking the couch and giving you and the twins the bed." I shook my head and smiled. "That's very thoughtful but I can't do that to you, I already have a place in mind that's a little ways from the city. Close to where the Wayne's live I have the money and resources to move there so that's what I'm going to do." I explained relaxing on the bed. I was incredibly tired and with the twins fast asleep it made it some much easier to pass out with them.

The sound of my name woke me out of my deep slumber, Ed was slightly shaking me. "I don't mean to wake you up but I need your help, I found your lover and I need help bringing him upstairs." He said smiling at me. Wait did this fool just say he found "my lover"? Oh my gosh, he found Oswald, that bastard. "Let's do this before the babies get up," I said following him downstairs. Oswald was unconscious in the back of the car, he looked like something the cat dragged in. I quickly helped Ed carry him upstairs and into the apartment. "His wounds need attending to and he needs to be washed up. Ed said looking over Oswald's unconscious body then looking at me.

"Wait you want me to clean him up?" Ed made a face at me and nodded. "Um, yeah. You've seen Mr. Penguin in all his glory so I'll leave you to it. Oh, perfect timing one of your babies has awakened I'll take care of this." Ed picked up Zuli who laughed and babbled as he caught her attention. "Looks like it's you and me, lover, let's just pretend you're bathing one of the twins. Just a heavy unconscious baby, this will be a piece of cake." I said dragging him into the bathroom.

After making sure Oswald was 100% Ed helped me move him to the bed and I sat down beside him. "You asshole, you got yourself into trouble and you took so long that someone else had to come along and rescue me. What am I doing to do with you Oswald? I always get into some sort of trouble when you're around but for some odd ridiculous reason I can't seem to let you go." I said playing with Oswald's hair. "It's called infatuation, or what normal people call it love." I rolled my eyes at Ed before laying down beside Oswald. "You're probably right, I don't know if it really is love or infatuation, oh well I'll just call it love to keep the people entertained If he were to die I would kill any and everyone that was involved with his death. Oops did I say that out loud, I guess I've been hanging out with Barbara a little too long." I chuckled as Levi tried to crawl over my leg.

"Your son doesn't like to be away from you for long, it's funny because your daughter is the opposite she is more comfortable with everyone else." I nodded as he put Zuli on the bed beside Levi. "Zuli is the biggest daddy's girl she's so in love with her father and it's the same with Oswald he always goes to her first. Anyways enough about the twins, let's talk about you I could've sworn I heard you talking to yourself like a mad man the other night. What was that all about?" Ed shrugged and turned to walk away. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Oh, I guess I should call Miss. Kringle and see if she knows anything about your weird behavior." I said reaching over to grab the telephone.

"Wait!" Ed yelled, I put the phone down and smirked before making a face at Ed. "So you ready to tell me the truth about that happened with Miss. Kringle? Did one of those other creeps at the station take her away again?" Ed shook his head and sighed. "I'm trusting you with this information Penelope so please keep this to yourself. Miss. Kringle and I began a relationship and everything was great until I told her I killed her ex-boyfriend and she started to freak out. I tried to calm her down but I ended up killing her. At first, I hated myself for it but now I realized I loved every moment of it." Damn maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut and worried about something else, Gotham is just making a killer out of everyone now a days. I wonder when I'm next.


	5. Writers Note

**Alright guys I'm going to apologize to you for not updating this story for so long. I've have a serious writer's block and life got in the way I have to get myself back on track with it because I really did enjoy writing it. So once I finished my Life is Strange Fanfic which is going to be soon I will start updating again. And someone did ask me, if the story is going to follow the show, yes as long as Penelope lives it will continue to go with the seasons so there will be a new book following this one.**

 **Thanks guys for the support and I hope you enjoy the future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5

A few days passed by and I moved into my new place out of the city, Oswald still wasn't awake and I kind of worried. After Ed and I had a long talk about the Miss. Kringle business I realized that he was almost as crazy as Oswald. I was starting to feel a little crazy myself because of all the chaos that was going on in Gotham. I was cleaning the house when I heard someone pounding on my door. I made sure the twins were all good before grabbing my gun and walking to the front door. I slowly opened it to see Ed smiling at me, he invited himself in and took a seat in the living room.

"What's up Ed why are you so happy right now?" I asked picking up a fussing Levi. "Guess who woke up today?" My eyes widened as I grinned from ear to ear. "Let me grab my shoes, and we can go right over." I felt Ed grab my arm and stop me from going upstairs. "He's not really himself so I think you're going to need to talk to him, he's really bent out of shape over his mother's death." Of course, he would be, he's a mama's boy, maybe I can get someone to watch the twins while I go over and talk to him.

Thankfully I got Lee to watch the babies as I went to go check on Oswald with Ed, when we arrived at the apartment I ran over to the bed and smiled at my sleeping Oswald. "He should be awake soon, I have to go get something so I'll be back in a few. You two have fun." I waved my hand at Ed as he left and relaxed on the bed beside Oswald.

I hummed as I played with Oswald's hair, he stirred but stayed asleep. "While I was moving, a few thoughts crossed my mind, most of them were about the twins and you. What our lives would be if we moved out of Gotham, or how different things would be if we met under different circumstances. It's very hard to think about it but I feel like Gotham isn't safe anymore and I can't... It's getting harder for me to protect myself and the babies. It's pretty obvious you care more about your kingdom then me and the babies. I know when you wake up you're going to be upset at my actions but I'm doing this for my kid's and you best believe I would kill for them."

The door opened and I looked up at Ed, who was dragging a tied up man who looked kind of familiar. "What the hell Ed!?" He dropped him and looked around before closing the door. "Grab that chair over there and help me tie him up. Hopefully, this helps Mr. Penguin's attitude and make him forget about his dead mother." I laughed at his comment and did what I was told. "Oswald is the world's biggest mama's boy, he's not going to forget about her that easily," I said helping Ed tie this mystery man to the chair. "So who is this guy?" Ed shook his head as he dragged the tied up man into the closet. "Don't worry about it, because he's Mr. Penguin's toy." I made a face at him and looked over at Oswald's sleeping form.

Oswald stirred before slowly opening his eyes, he looked over at Ed as Ed looked at me and we exchanged looks. I walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass with water and brought it over to him. I handed it to him and he knocked the glass out of hands, breaking the glass and spilling its content. "What the hell Oswald?" I yelled picking up the big pieces of the glass cup. "You left and let her die, she said you were coming back and you didn't come you lying bitch. All of this is your fault and I hope you're happy my mother is gone. I know you hated her from the moment you met her, just because your mom was a deadbeat it doesn't mean my mom was one." I didn't even realize what I did until palm met Oswald's face.

"How dare you, I did what I had to do to survive and make sure nothing happened to your kids. You can not blame this on me because the whole reason your crazy mother and I were in that situation it's because of you and your stupid obsession with ruling Gotham. Obviously ruling Gotham is not what you're supposed to be doing because every time you try you screw it up and people die. I have been kidnapped more times because of you and I'm done. So screw you, Oswald, you think you're going to run Gotham, you have another thing coming because no one in their right mind is going to follow you." I yelled grabbing my stuff and walking out of the apartment. I could hear Ed calling me but I didn't care I needed to get away from this place.

On my way home I made a few phone calls and when I got home I packed a bunch of stuff and set them by the door. I smiled at my babies as they slept in their playpen and I lounged on the couch. Me being impulsive isn't going to help with anything but what I am doing is for the best. There was a knock on the door and got up and opened it letting Carmine Falcone inside. "When you called I thought it was because you needed money." He said walking into the living room and looking at the sleeping babies.

"No, but I will send a check every month for doing this for me. I don't really trust anyone else at the moment and you were the first person that came to mind." He nodded as I picked up Zuli and Levi and made sure they were situated in their car seats. "It's fine, I took it upon myself to forgive you for all the nonsense that happened in the past because you were an innocent in most of it. When you want to come visit let me know so we can set something up. It's better this way so no one knows where they are. You're doing the right thing, Penelope." He explained grabbing one of the twins and a bag. I picked up the other one and the rest of the stuff and followed him out to the car.

I made sure they were situated before kissing the both of them. "You guys be good for mommy, I promise once things quiet down I will bring you home. I love you so much." I made sure they were ok before turning to Falcone. "Levi is going to be miserable so I have a teddy bear that has a recording of my voice. When he gets really fussy just play it for him, he's kind of a mamma's boy." Falcone patted my back and I thanked him as he got in and the car took off down the street.

I walked back into the house and closed the door leaning against it and sighing. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done and I hate myself for doing it but it had to be done. Gotham isn't the same place it used to be and it's not getting better. Just like I told Oswald everything I do I do it for my babies so sending them way is the best way to ensure their safety. I headed to the other living room that I hadn't decorated yet and looked at the boxes stacked everywhere. I played with the large engagement ring on my finger before pulling it off and placing it on the end table.

If I'm going to run an entire city I'm going to need resources and people who are willing to stand by my side. I don't plan on controlling people by fear, no, people are going to follow me because they trust me and of course I'm going to pay them as well. I already have people who trust me enough to do what I say and two of them are working for Theo Galavan. Plus everyone that hates me besides Oswald is dead so I'm going into this with a clean slate no one really knows what I'm capable of yet. I opened one of the boxes and pulled out a gold gun, the gun Oswald gave me was cute but gold is better suited for a Queen.


	7. Chapter 6

The next few days I spent most of my time getting to know my neighbors, it turns out my house is within walking distance of the Wayne Manor. The cute little future heartbreaker, if I could get him to believe in me it would be cakewalk to get others to follow behind him. For some reason, people think following rich people will bring success their way, it's partial true you just have to know when to strike and take the opportunity.

Today I was at Wayne Manor, Alfred had just dropped Bruce off at school and now we just enjoying each other's company. Well, he was enjoying my company more than I was enjoying his by his many compliments. "So Miss. Thompson, what made you want to move to this side? Master Bruce told me you moved here from within the city. That's a big move, considering the state of our city at the moment." He said handing me a cup of tea.

"Well, I recently lost my... twins to an accident, after their passing I thought it would be best for a change of scenery. I have the money and resources to move here and that is what I did. It was very hard for me but I tell myself they're in a better place." I said frowning. Alfred put his hand on my shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I am so sorry, I can't even begin to imagine what it is like to lose a child and you lost two." I wiped the stray tear that escaped from my eye and nodded to him.

"It's all because of this mini-war brewing in Gotham, I should've taken them out and left when I had the chance but I thought things would blow over. Theo Galavan, Oswald Copplepot, all the random violent criminals running around doing whatever they want without consequence. It's ridiculous and I think someone needs to do something about it." Alfred made a face and looked me over before nodded. "You are absolutely correct Miss. Thompson." I waved my hand and smiled at him. "Please call me Penelope, when you say, Miss. Thompson, it makes me feel old." Alfred laughed as he picked up my empty teacup. "Well, I still have some unpacking to do so I should be heading out. Thank you for the nice talk Alfred you really know how to make a girl feel welcome."

Alfred cleared his throat and walked me the door. "Here you are, please you are welcome anytime Penelope. Perhaps for dinner this weekend if you are not too busy unpacking." And he's hooked. "Thank you so much, you are so kind. I will see you around Alfred." I said waving and walking out of the large yard of the manor.

When I got back to the house a few of the men I paid to keep an eye on things were waiting for me inside. "So, what did you find?" One of the held out a manila folder for me and I gladly took it. "That's all of Don Falcone and Sal Maroni properties and who is running them now. Don Falcone has put in a good word for you with a couple of his men so you should be able to gain their trust easily. As for Maroni's men they're going to be a little harder since they're trying to rebel against everyone. I worked for Falcone for a long time and I trust any decision he is willing to make and if he trusts you enough with this information I'm ready to follow you."

I smiled and thanked him. "Thank you so much, Joe, I promise when I get this place under control so I can bring my kids home. If your hungry be sure to raid my fridge, I am taking care of you and your men now so my house is your house. Oh, and I pulled Oswald's name of the deed for the warehouse by the canal as well as purchased a few more if you want to set up shop there." I pulled a couple keys off my keychain and handed it to him.

"This is it, they are all yours. If you need weapons let me know because I keep them at another location just in case one you or your men decide to turn on me and I have to kill all of you." Joe chuckled before leaving the room. "You know, you are a scary little lady." I smiled at the two men behind Joe as they followed him into the kitchen.

I walked into the second living room that I turned into a large conference room and put the folder down before sitting at my desk. I opened the book and looked through everything. There was a light knock on the open door and I smiled when I saw my cousin walk into the room. "Hey Lee, how are you doing?" I said closing the folder and pushing it to the side.

"I'm fine, who are the strange men eating in the kitchen?" I shrugged and got up pulling her into a tight embrace. "They're friends keeping me safe for a while." She nodded hugging me back. "How are you holding up? I can't imagine what it's like to lose your babies. Trust me I would go crazy, I haven't even met mine yet and I love him so much." I smiled at her and looked down at her swollen abdomen.

"Have you picked out a name for him yet?" Lee shook her head as I smiled at her. "It's ok, I didn't pick a name for the twins until they born." Lee laughed and looked over the papers on my desk before looking back at me. "What's going on? Are you looking into your father?" I shook my head and picked up all the papers before putting them in the drawer. "It's nothing serious just a little studying. I'm thinking about picking up politics." Lee made a face at me and sighed.

Of course, she knew I was lying but she seems conflicted. "Lee, my sweet cousin. I promise everything is ok so don't worry about me. You have more important things to worry about, like what you're going to name the handsome little man in your stomach." She smiled and rubbed her belly before shaking her head. "Make sure you stay out of trouble, I don't want anything bad happening to you," Lee said as I walked her to the front door. "I'll try but I won't make any promises. I love you, Leslie." She hugged me and sighed once more. "I love you too Penelope, please be careful."

I walked her to the door and saw her out before going back into my office. Ok back to what I was doing, Theo Galavan. The one person that's standing in my way. If I could get rid of him life is going to be a lot easier or I could wait this out and see if Theo and Oswald kill each other and make my life easy. I have both Tabitha and Barbra on my side so I know they have my back. Falcone's and Fish's men know me and trust me a hell of a lot more than Oswald.

Speaking of Oswald, I wonder how the little creep is doing. The last time I spoke to Ed, he said Oswald is going through depression due to his mother's death which he blames on me. It wasn't even my fault she died. That was on him and his nonsense and if Tabitha wasn't on my side me and my children would probably be dead because of him. Yet he blames me because I didn't go back for his mother.

Not going to lie, the old lady was helpful and believe it or not I'm going to miss her creepy ways, and the twins loved her. But that's the price you pay when you live in Gotham. She likes taking everything good and wonderful from you because she's a bitch with an attitude. "Hey, Penny someone is here to see you." I waved and Ed walked into the room.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He smiled and walked over to me. "Guess who's back?" I raised an eyebrow as Ed stepped to the side and Oswald walked into the room. "I'm home my lovely Penelope."


End file.
